The present invention relates to recreational devices and more particularly to a device for use in coasting or surfing over a snow surface.
During the past few years the sport of skiing and other winter sports such as surfboarding has increased in popularity. To meet the increased interest various types of devices capable of use in snow surfing have been developed. Typical prior art and related devices can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,239,196; 3,269,742; 1,330,644; 3,154,312; 2,382,335; 3,782,744; 2,392,098; 3,782,745.
Other relevant prior art is generally known as "skateboards" for use on hard surfaces, i.e. asphalt, concrete, etc., which include freely rotatable wheels fixed to the underside of the board and permit easy rolling movement over these surfaces especially when going downhill. This movement is substantially restricted if not completely eliminated when the hard surface is covered with packed snow, thereby effectively restricting the normal recreational enjoyment obtained from the skateboard.